Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8k + 10}{8k - 2} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-8k + 10}{8k - 2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-8k + 10) \times 3} {(8k - 2) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-24k + 30}{8k - 2}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{-12k + 15}{4k - 1}$